This invention relates to a mote knife assembly for a carding machine, a cleaning machine or a similar fiber processing machine, particularly for cotton fibers. The machine is of the type which has at least one roller provided with a clothing (hereafter clothed roller) such as a licker-in or the like with which there is associated a mote knife for separating impurities from the fiber and has at least one stationary clothed carding element.
In a known device of the above-outlined type the mote knife has to be adjusted relative to the clothed roller when the waste removal clearance and thus the degree of waste separation is to be altered. After such an alteration, the separately mounted mote knife has to be reset to the precise distance from the clothed roller in the second plane. Such a setting is time-consuming and constitutes a source of error. The impurities separated by the mote knife drop into a chamber which is situated underneath the licker-in and from which the waste is removed. Thus, in the prior art arrangements for each alteration of the setting for waste removal, different suction conditions occur in the zone of the waste removal clearance.